1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-roll system using a caster control for use in vehicles and more particularly, a steering system having a anti-roll system which includes an plurality of links for easily shifting the caster shifting of the caster occurs automatically during, and as a result of, turning the front wheels, so as to realize a secure vehicle posture and improve the turning function of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is desired to improve the turning function of vehicles and to furnish a pleasant feeling of high security for the passengers in the vehicles.
Various types of mechanism have been developed in which, for example, the steering devices include the front wheels, suspension mechanisms, electric apparatuses and the like. However, there are many problems such as rolling, security, and the which the front wheels can particularly play a great role in solving.
Thus the front wheels can assist the steering mechanism in obtaining a more secure turning function. In this connection, the front wheels are connected to the front axle in a geometrical relationship thereto and such geometrically related installation is called a front-wheel alignment.
The front-wheel alignment consists of four factors as follows:
(1) a toe-in for preventing the trend of outward spreading of the wheels when the car is running; PA0 (2) a camber for alleviating the burden of manipulating the steering wheel and preventing the deflection of the front axle; PA0 (3) a caster for furnishing a direct-advancing ability and a restoring ability to the front wheels; and PA0 (4) a steering axis inclination for facilitating turning of the handle by furnishing a restoring ability to the steering-wheel.
Normally a positive caster is provided to the front wheels in order to improve the direct-advancing ability and the restoring ability in most cars. This positive (+) caster causes the body of the car to incline outwardly during turning. In particular, as shown in FIG. 6, a first rolling moment (hereinafter "Mi") is generated by the outward side inertia of the car body. A second rolling moment (hereinafter "Mc") due to the centrifugal force and depending on the turning radius and the car speed is also created. The sum of the two is a considerably large rolling moment (hereinafter "Mr (Mi+Mc)") generated when the car turns.
Accordingly, when the rolling moment Mr is large in a car, the rider experiences a feeling of insecurity to which the weight of the passengers actually contributes.
Due to this condition, many researchers have attempted to improve the turning performance of cars by inhibiting rolling during a turn. At present, however, most cars untilze a method whereby the lateral acceleration of the car is detected by means of a sensor, and rolling is inhibited by means of an hydraulic or pneumatic device based on the detected result.
Such hydraulic or pneumatic devices may also operate to inhibit rolling based upon detecting the car speed, the turning angle, the slope of the road, the condition of the road surface, and the like during the running of the car. Using the detected results, the overall stabilization of the posture of the car is maintained by raising or lowering the body of the car by means of physical force. This method provides a good result operationally, but suffers the disadvantage that a large number of components are required but and the hydraulic or pneumatic device is a technology-intensive device. Therefore, the method requires a large installation space and is expensive to manufacture. Particularly, in small cars, it requires so much of the design space that a limitation is imposed when assembling or disassembling the structure.